


Butter That Biscuit

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dom/sub, Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Scratching, dom Yennefer, how is that not a tag?, just a tiny bit of the latter, she's the biggest dom to ever dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Bottled Appetites Ep 5 AU – When Jaskier awakes in Yennefer’s room, he does, in fact, butter that biscuit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	Butter That Biscuit

When Jaskier woke with a gasp, he was lying in a large four poster bed, and there was a half-naked woman with long dark hair sitting on the end of the bed, facing away from him. Now, this was not the first time he’d woken in such circumstances, but his last clear memory was of finding Geralt by the riverside. Then there had been pain in his throat and – did he remember an orgy? That was probably a dream right?

Then again, he considered looking at the woman on the end of the bed turned to face him. Her breasts were exposed, and even when she pulled her dress up over her shoulders, she left herself exposed. Jaskier swallowed. “Uh, not to be untoward or anything, but did we – uh?”

“Not yet,” She knelt up and pushed him back down on the bed. “Express your deepest desire and you can be on your way.”

Well, that was – not what he had been expecting. He honestly wasn’t sure if he was aroused or scared. “Uh, not that I’m opposed to whatever is happening here, but who are you?”

“Yennefer of Vengerberg,” she said. “I asked you a question.” Her eyes narrowed at him, and he felt a frisson of fear and heat go down his spine.

Jaskier was far from inexperienced. He enjoyed a firm, controlling hand on occasion, and everything about this Yennefer demanded submission. “My deepest desire?” He’d never been one for beating around the bush, and if they weren’t on the same page here, then he had no right to call himself a master of human expression. “I want to please you.”

Yennefer smiled like he’d done something right. “Take off your clothes.” She ordered. Jaskier scrambled to his feet to obey. He had a vague thought to wonder where Geralt was, but honestly, there were more important things right now. And if Geralt showed up while they were busy – well, it wouldn’t be the first time Geralt had walked in on him. 

Actually, he rather liked when Geralt walked in on him. He was pretty sure Geralt liked it too, but that was neither here nor there when he had a beautiful and demanding woman throwing him back onto the bed without touching him. The magic probably explained her eyes, which were an unearthly and gorgeous purple. 

“Arms and legs spread,” Yennefer ordered, coiling rope between her hands with a cocked eyebrow. Jaskier let out a truly embarrassing whine and stretched out on the center of the bed. Yennefer slowly slid the rope along his leg before tying his ankles to the bed posts first. Jaskier’s dick was already hardening, and he’d be embarrassed, but he had a goddess tying him up to use him, and nothing really seemed to matter in light of that.

To tie his hands, she first let the rope just barely tickle over him from foot to shoulder and he struggled to keep his hands in place until they were under her control. She coiled the rope around his right wrist, brushing her thumb over his pulse, and he was amazed by how sensitive he was. It usually took a bit more for a partner to get him this responsive (though, admittedly, not  _ much _ more, depending on the person), but it had been so long since he’d been tied up and he hadn’t enjoyed fully giving up control in far too long.

Yennefer trailed her hand down the inside of his arm, her long nails scratching lightly. Her fingers skimmed up his shoulder, across his chest (with a quick dip down to pinch a nipple), and up his other arm tied down his last limb. He was totally under her control now, and he felt that knowledge sink into his skin as he relaxed back into the plush bed.

She smiled approvingly at him. “Now how shall I use you first?” Yennefer tapped her finger to her lips, painted a bright vivid red. She ran her eyes assessingly over him. “You have quite the reputation, you know. I wonder if it’s deserved.” She knelt between his legs and scratched at his inner thigh.

Jaskier gasped and jerked, pulling against the rope. It was high quality, soft, and clearly not intended for practical use. He hoped it left a mark. “That depends on what exactly you’ve heard,” he belatedly responded.

Yennefer smirked at him. Suddenly, she grasped his cock and stroked it. “This has been the subject of quite a bit of court gossip. Maybe I should find out how deserved the attention is.”

Jaskier moaned. “Yes, please yes.”

She dug her thumbs into his hips and slowly, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time, sank her bright red lips down his cock. Jaskier whimpered, trembling. Yennefer ran her tongue along his length assessingly, as if deciding if he would pass muster. She pulled off and frowned down at him, running fingers along his rapidly hardening dick. 

For a terrifying moment, Jaskier thought she would find fault with him, that this whole scene would end with him embarrassed and unfulfilled, found wanting. He was pulled out of that thought spiral with a sharp tug on his testicles, jerking him back into the moment. Yennefer bent down to take him in her mouth again, sucking him to full hardness. She pulled back just far enough for those lipstick smudged lips to brush the head of his cock as she spoke. “Yes, I think you’ll do quite nicely.”

Jaskier moaned, eyes fluttering shut. She brushed her fingernails lightly, teasingly along his cock before fisting him and tugging on his balls again.

Yennefer ran her thumb over the head, digging her nail the slightest bit into his slit. He shivered under her touch and opened his eyes to watch her with half-lidded eyes. She knelt over him, moved him where she wanted him, and sank down without so much as a by your leave. He wasn’t sure what he said, but when he came back to awareness after a truly wondrous burst of sensation, his throat was sore from yelling and he was halfway through babbling, “Yes, fuck, please.”

“Noisy little toy, aren’t you?” Yennefer hummed, raised herself up, and dropped back down. She continued to shift and thrust down onto his cock until she’d apparently found the perfect angle. He was glad she was moving him where she wanted, because his brain felt like it was melting out his ears. He felt like he was a teenager again, completely overwhelmed by every little touch.

She tugged at his chest hair and scratched a line down his torso, drawing thin red lines of blood to the surface. Jaskier thrust wildly against her and she leaned forward to grind her clit against his pelvis and bite at his nipples. Her hand moved up, carding through his chest hair, and braced her weight against his shoulder. The other hand still pressed roughly into his hip, nails biting at the skin. 

Yennefer dug her teeth into his chest and ground down sharply, holding him in place to bounce against for her pleasure.

Jaskier was fairly certain he’d never felt anything better.

It felt too good, in fact. About two seconds before it happened, Jaskier realized he was going to come. He tried to hold back, tried to voice a warning, an apology, something, but his breath was lost as she circled her hips and squeezed around him. He thrust futilely against her hold and came before she had a chance to finish.

She made a surprised noise, but squeezed around him to work him through his orgasm. When he felt like he could breathe again, she twisted his nipples in punishment and his breath was lost again, this time in a shout. He was so sensitive post-orgasm, and she was continuing to squeeze around him. A sharp tug at his nipple sent a bolt of fire straight to his groin and he arched as she pulled another burst of pleasure from him, his cock jerking inside her.

“Please please please,” he found himself begging, though he didn’t know for what. 

“And why should I grant you anything?” Yennefer asked. 

And suddenly he realized what he wanted, how he could make it up to her. “Sit on my face,” Jaskier said in a rush. The seductive bard of legend was nowhere to be found, but he got the impression Yennefer wouldn’t have been impressed with him anyway.

“Now  _ that  _ is a compelling suggestion. And a good way to shut you up. “ Yennefer smirked and pulled off of him quickly, drawing out a whimper. 

Joke was on her though. Jaskier could make noise no matter what he did – it was a gift, truly. And when she settled over his face and demanded he lick his own cum from her, well – with the noises he was making, the noises he was proudly drawing from Yennefer, it was only a matter of time before they were heard. 

He honestly hadn’t expected it to be Geralt, though. He’d half forgotten about his friend with the feast in front of him to occupy his mind. But it was undoubtedly Geralt whose heavy footfalls came to a sudden stop in the doorway. He made a strangled noise that may have been intended to be one or both of their names. 

Yennefer didn’t stop moving her hips. Instead, she arched her back, riding his face more vigorously. “Watch me,” she gasped at Geralt. 

Jaskier tilted his chin up to catch a breath and say, “yeah, he’s bad at  _ just _ watching. But give him something to do? He’s great with his mouth.” Jaskier winked.

Yennefer hummed, amused. “Come here, then. Put your mouth to use.” Jaskier couldn’t see Geralt, but he knew that he was fully on display – his legs spread eagle, cock still wet and dripping even now it was soft – and it made him suck at Yennefer’s clit harder. She rocked against him, grasping his hair tight. He felt the bed sink behind his head, and Geralt’s hand brushed through his hair briefly, soothing him. The Witcher carefully avoided putting weight on Jaskier’s arms as he settled right behind him.

From his position between Yennefer’s thighs, Jaskier could see Geralt lean forward to suck at her tit. She twisted against his face, and Jaskier realized with delight that she was sensitive there too. Maybe he’d be allowed to get his mouth on her tits later too. 

When one of Geralt’s fingers traced Jaskier’s lips where they met Yennefer’s clit, Jaskier jerked his arms against the ropes. If his cock could get it up again so quickly, he would have been desperate to touch himself. As it was, he wanted dearly to touch her, cup her ass and pull her down against him, brush through her hair, twist her nipple. He wanted to explore every inch of her.

But there was such a thrill in not being allowed to, in being forced to keep his hands out of play. And Yennefer wanted his mouth, not his hands. More than anything, Jaskier was desperate to give Yennefer what she wanted.

Yennefer knotted her hands in his hair and ground down against his mouth  _ hard _ and came against him. He eased her through it as much as he could with only his tongue to use, but Geralt was free and he caught her weight when she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. 

Geralt shifted on the bed until he could lay Yennefer down next to Jaskier without stepping on his arms, which Jaskier appreciated. This was usually about the time his arms would get untied, but when he twisted his neck to look at Geralt, he realized Geralt was hard now.

Well, Jaskier supposed they could untie him later. He knew from experience that Geralt was delicious, and he doubted Yennefer would let Geralt go without finding that out herself firsthand. He was looking forward to it.

As he thought, Yennefer sat up and stared at Geralt with a leering grin. Jaskier was also positive she purposefully let her hair drag over his sensitive dick when she sat up, because as hot as she was, he was kinda sure she was also semi-evil. But hey, who wasn’t these days? Except Geralt.

His thoughts were abruptly brought back on track when Yennefer absently ran a hand through his chest hair and said, “Sit on the bard’s face, Geralt. Facing me.” Jaskier whined when she flicked a sensitive nipple. “Hold yourself open for him. I’m sure you are familiar with exactly what he can do with that tongue. Aren’t you?”

Geralt was not a noisy person, even during sex – though he was louder then than at other times. Those sounds were typically low noises that rumbled in his chest, though. This was not that. This was Geralt audibly whimpering and moving into place immediately. 

Jaskier wondered if Yennefer would be willing to travel with them just to pull that sound from Geralt all the time. 

Geralt ended up kneeling over Jaskier’s chest, his heels tucked under Jaskier’s arms, but his thighs tensed carefully to keep from crushing Jaskier. He reached back and pulled himself open for Jaskier, and under Yennefer’s commanding gaze, lowered himself until Jaskier could reach him.

Jaskier’s face was still drenched with Yennefer’s cum and saliva and his cheek slid easily over Geralt’s ass before he bit down hard on the left cheek. May as well show Yennefer what Geralt liked before his mouth was fully occupied again.

Geralt moaned lowly and his thighs shook “Jaskier,” he growled. Jaskier grinned to himself and applied himself to work, dragging his tongue along Geralt’s crack before giving his hole soft kitten licks, nowhere near what Geralt truly wanted. 

He was distracted from teasing Geralt when Yennefer’s hand wrapped around his sensitive dick. It was trying valiantly to get hard again, but Jaskier had just come. It wasn’t possible.

Only Yennefer had magic. And apparently studied sex magic, because she murmured a spell over the head of his dick and Jaskier could feel himself becoming erect. It almost  _ hurt, _ as sensitive as he still was, but something about her magic also made him feel tingly and pleasant, and he kind of liked it. Thought he was a little confused why she didn’t use the spell earlier – might have saved him some embarrassment over coming before her. Still, he wouldn’t have missed eating her out for anything.

And now it was Geralt’s turn. Geralt was sitting facing away from him, which meant the Witcher had a perfect view of Yennefer slowly, ever so slowly sinking her dripping cunt onto Jaskier. The bard half-shrieked, overwhelmed by the sensation, and decided to distract himself by getting Geralt into a similar state. He applied himself to Geralt’s ass with the same dedication he brought to his music and he was pleased when pushing his tongue into Geralt’s hole made the Witcher release a loud growly moan. It made Jaskier shiver and attempt to thrust up into Yennefer, but she had him pinned completely again.

Yennefer’s voice sent a shiver through both men when she spoke. “You’re going to stay absolutely still while I suck your cock, aren’t you Geralt?”

“Yes,” Geralt gasped immediately, clenching around Jaskier’s tongue. Jaskier moaned against him, and Geralt made a strangled sound.

“Good boy,” Yennefer said. Jaskier didn’t think she was talking to him, but it made a spike of heat shoot to his cock all the same. Yennefer leaned forward until her breasts pressed softly against Jaskier’s chest, and he could hear wet sounds as she took Geralt’s cock in her mouth. She circled her hips to rub her clip over his pelvis, but didn’t pull off to ride him. It almost felt like she was just warming his cock, keeping him ready for when she next needed him.

The thought made Jaskier frantic, and he stretched his neck to shove as much of his tongue into Geralt as he could, licking furiously. He loved this, loved having someone react so viscerally above him because of what he was doing. Jaskier knew from experience that if he flicked his tongue just right, Geralt would utterly fall apart above him. So he flicked his tongue and sucked at Geralt’s rim, just because he could.

Geralt shook above him, trying so, so hard not to move, even when Jaskier could hear Yennefer deliberately hum around the witcher’s cock. Geralt wouldn’t last long, and Jaskier wondered if he would get to come again or if Yennefer would keep him waiting while she pleased herself. The idea sent a shiver up his spine and he was surprised. The idea of someone else having complete control over when and if he came – it was shockingly intoxicating. 

Geralt suddenly clinched around Jaskier’s tongue and arched his back, and Jaskier could hear the ragged moan Geralt released. Jaskier couldn’t see how Yennefer responded, but she ground down against him rapidly 3, 4 times, and then clenched tight around his still-sensitive-and-only-hard-because-magic cock. It hurt.

It was glorious. He wished he could see her face as she came – he’d missed it both times. If he was lucky, maybe this would happen again and he’d finally get to see.

Geralt shifted his weight, moving until he could slump next to Jaskier, his head by Jaskier’s feet. His face was relaxed and content when he looked at Jaskier with the slightest smile. Then Yennefer pulled off of his cock, and Jaskier’s thoughts abruptly returned to her and only her. 

She stared down at him for a moment and then smirked evilly. “Still so sensitive, aren’t you?” She drew her fingers up his cock and Jaskier whimpered. “But I think we’ll save this for another time, hmm?” The glint in her eyes confirmed his suspicious. Yennefer of Vengerberg was definitely a little bit evil.

She leaned down, lips hovering  _ just _ over the head of his cock and murmured a spell. As if abruptly deflating, his dick fell soft and limp. Overworked and exhausted – Jaskier felt the same way, but above it all was a hazy layer of sheer pleasure and warmth.

Yennefer moved to untie his hands, massaging his fingers and palm gently. Geralt was already at his feet, so he took the initiative to begin untying Jaskier’s legs. Geralt had the same tired and satisfied air about him as Yennefer, and all Jaskier particularly wanted at this moment was a nap.

And the glass of water Yennefer conjured. One for each of them, and without needing to be asked. Jaskier was definitely going to ask if she wanted to come with them. Just as soon as he could coherently form words again.

Geralt wiggled around on the bed until his face was even with Jaskier’s. Jaskier smiled at him, and Geralt leaned in to kiss him softly. Knowing what Jaskier needed, Geralt curled up around him. Jaskier kissed the top of his head and grinned up at Yennefer. He loved when Geralt got cuddly after a session, and he invited her to share the enjoyment.

She huffed a laugh and clambered up onto the bed again, but instead of curling up on Geralt’s other side, she graceless situated herself next to Jaskier and put her head on his shoulder. Jaskier kissed her the top of her head as well. Wrapping his arms around his bed companions, Jaskier yawned and let himself slowly fall asleep, still riding high on a wave of pleasure. 


End file.
